


It's not your fault

by Cassie_Holmes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Holmes/pseuds/Cassie_Holmes
Summary: Steve blames himself for what happened to Bucky but Bucky won't allow him to think that way.





	

Steve groaned as he woke up in his apartment, among his starch white sheets but something was different. The bed was warmer than usual and there seamed to be a strong arm clutching his waist. Turning over he looked at the body next to him and smiled. Running his hand gently through the dark long hair of his boyfriend Steve smiled. He’d missed Bucky, frowning slightly he remembered watching him fall from the train and being unable to save him. Steve had always blamed himself.

“Whats wrong” Bucky’s gruff morning voice brought him back to the current situation. His beautiful boyfriend was laying next to him and he had no reason to frown. Though going from a frown to an imitate smiled seamed to just cause his boyfriend to grow in concern. “Hey, talk to me.” He said softly leaning up on his metal arm.

“It’s nothing, honestly.” Steve muttered moving to get up before being pulled back into Bucky’s arms, enveloped into a warm hug. Immediately, Steve knew he wasn’t going to be allowed up without some what telling him, “I just love you” He said softly turning his head to look into his eyes. Bucky’s arms loosened allowing Steve to turn and kiss him gently.

Bucky kissed back before pulling back and looking into Steve’s eyes, “You’d tell me if something was wrong right?” He whispered getting lost in Steve’s eyes but kissed him when a small nod came from the blonde in front of him.

...

“Steve?” Bucky asked from where he was sat on a counter top looking across the kitchen at the man who was currently sat at the dinning table sketching with a cup of coffee next to him. Bucky clasped his hands around his coffee cup as the blond man who looked up from his drawing, placing the end of his pencil to his cheek as he looked over, “What were you thinking about this morning?” He asked quietly as though coming back to the topic would be a bag idea.

“You, an how I almost lost you” The supper solider said with a soft sigh. Bucky could see the pain behind his blue eyes. He knew how tough thinking back to the past and he could just about remember what happened, enough to know that it wasn’t Steve’s fault. It couldn’t be his falut.

Slipping off the counter, Bucky walked over to him and glanced at the drawing, it was of him falling. “It’s not your fault Steve.” He whispered.

“But I could have sa-” Steve’s plea was cut off by Bucky who had pulled him into a loving kiss.


End file.
